herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Bosses
'General Boss Information' * Bosses show up at the end of each area, dungeon, and crypt. * Bosses are random excluding those at the end of each act. * Like normal enemies, bosses have 3 variants. ** Common ** Uncommon *** Noted by silver plated name tag *** Increased Health and Damage *** Bigger chance for enhancements *** May gain additional abilities ** Rare *** Noted by gold plated name tag *** Even more Health and Damage *** May gain additional abilities * Exp for Act- and Miniboss variants is always the same * While Hitpoints and damage of Mini-bosses raise per stage/act, Exp for Minibosses is always the same on entire act * Act 1 through 7 bosses can drop Prime Evil Artifact, though only Act 1 through 4 artifacts are required for Fallen Inoya. * Toxic bosses have specific strong gear you can acquire, these drops are: ** Act 1 boss Gurag and Act 5 boss Karponia drops Helms and Chest. ** Act 2 boss Reaper and Act 6 boss Satan drops Weapons and Boots. ** Act 3 boss Anubis and Act 7 boss Mevius drops Weapons and Charms. ** Act 4 boss Damien first phase (body) drops Necklaces and second phase (head) drops Gloves and Charms. End of Act Bosses Ordered by the Act in which they appear. Gurag *Act 1 *Throws and scatters rocks around. *Rocks flashing yellow which indicates as a delay before exploding. *Energy balls will bounce around the arena. Gurag the Destroyer= |-|Gurag the Demolisher= |-|Gurag the Demi-God= Grim Reaper *Act 2 1st Stage *Casts Death Coil that sends skulls in all directions. Can spawn enemies such as Fallen Sharpshooter to attack player. *The Grim Reaper will send his Scythe at you, the Scythe will home in on you and deal a lot of damage, so you should try and avoid it. 2nd Stage * The Reaper will appear on his throne and surround you in a deadly circle of skulls that will close in on you, however the blue skulls will disappear, so you want to avoid the red ones and focus on the blue ones. 3rd Stage * After successfully dodging the skulls, the Reaper's Scythe will appear in the arena. * Attacking the Scythe will send the Scythe towards the Reaper, thus ending the fight. Grim Reaper= 17.934 Exp@Agony |-|Soul Harvester= |-|Death= |-|Candy Grim Reaper= * special version of Grim Reaper on Halloween 'Anubis' *Act 3 *Rays of light falls from the sky and moves around the boss. *for a certain time, lightning balls appears from the room horizontally that travels south, it has some gaps to avoid it or retreat to the corridor entrance. They are one shot hits. *spawns meteors that spreads from his position and hit the ground in a random pattern. Anubis= 34.267 exp@agony |-|Guardian of the Eternal Life= |-|Reincarnation of Ramses 2= Damien *Act 4 Stage 1 *Detaches his head which start float to the player to attack him. lasts until he is defeated. *Cast Blood Surge which fires 4 red beams in a cross or plus direction. Stage 2 *Multiple Damien heads will fly towards you and shoot at you while the arena falls apart. Damien= |-|Wretched Kid= |-|Son of Lucifer= Karp King *Act 5 Act 5 can be unlocked by buying the Karp of Doom DLC *Shoots up several projectiles, when it hits the ground, it spreads multiple projectiles in all directions. *Can cast Death Laser, which spews laser from his mouth and rotates at a moderate speed for a brief time. *Casts Spike Balls floating through the room *Fires blue globs onto the ground which deals massive damage if stepped into Karp King= 43424 Exp@agony |-|Aku= uncommon version of Karp King |-|Gaforashyu= Rare version of Karp King Satan *Act 6 Act 6 can be unlocked by buying the Depths of Hell DLC *Satans hands must be killed before you can kill him *When hands are killed, spawns acid, Parasects, Anomalies and Voodoo Dolls *Hands shoot projectiles in all directions. Satan= Common version of Satan |-|Beelzebub = Uncommon version of Satan |-|Perkele= Rare version of Satan Mevius * Act 7 Act 7 can be unlocked by buying the Wrath of Mevius DLC * Mevius will be bound by 4 chains which must be destroyed to damage him. * Once he is free, he will spawn Rift Skeletons and will cast Spike Walls and Falling Debris * Once you defeat the first stage, Mevius will respawn at the north wall. * In the second phase, the place to battle will be reduced by spikes coming from the entrance. Mevius= |-|Rift Horror Mevius= |-|Mevius the Rift God= Mini-Bosses These are the bosses that are found in-between the end of the waves and dungeons. Abomination Abomination= Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction, and spits projectile trash at you. |-|Hellspawn Abomination= Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction, and spits projectile trash at you. |-|Glutttony= Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction, and spits projectile trash at you. Akrea Akrea= Casts Lightning Rain which sends a pulsing rings of lightning outward from enemy. Players with low health or damage reduction would be wise to either "hug" the mob (to be within the rings internal circumference and out of harm) or get as far away from the rings as possible, as both collision with and the explosions of the lightning balls thereafter will deal significant damage to the player. |-|Thunder Shaman Akrea= Uncommon version of "Akrea" Casts Lightning Rain which sends a pulsing rings of lightning outward from enemy. |-|Ancient Akrea of Storm= Casts Lightning Rain which sends a pulsing rings of lightning outward from enemy. Annie Annie= Tries to gap close to the player when in medium range then spreads out bullets in all directions, bullets have unlimited range. Prioritizes attacking the player instead of its allies. |-|Samara= Has the same attack pattern (will close distance to the character and emit a burst of projectiles) as Annie and Spouses. |-|Kayako= Has the same attack pattern (will close distance to the character and emit a burst of projectiles) as Annie and Spouses. Betankhamun Betankhamun= Casts Sand Tornado which sends out a tornado that spins around the enemy and emanates outward. |-|Betankhamun the Fallen= Casts Sand Tornado which sends out a tornado that spins around the enemy and emanates outward |-|Betankhamun the Servant= Casts Sand Tornado which sends out a tornado that spins around the enemy and emanates outward Conjured Mask Conjured Mask= This boss can cast a spell that shoots projectiles in all directions, as well as a quick rush towards the player to close distance and deal damage (similar to Annie). |-|?missing info?= Uncommon version of "Conjured Mask" This boss can cast a spell that shoots projectiles in all directions, as well as a quick rush towards the player to close distance and deal damage |-|Pure Evil= This boss can cast a spell that shoots projectiles in all directions, as well as a quick rush towards the player to close distance and deal damage (similar to Annie). The Eye *When dealt enough damage this eye breaks down into two smaller eyes. *rarity of the childs is not affected by the parent eye *Casts Bloody Tears which sends a bunch of projectiles out into multiple directions The Eye= |-|Devil's Eye= |-|Eye of Satan= Dah'Zul Dah'Zul= Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the players direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. Strategy: Aggression is the key. The flies are particularly weak, and spread out after the burst. It is wise to use a skill to destroy them all at the same time the ball hits the ground. The Spike ball he uses is to force the player to back away so Dah'Zul can spawn more flies. |-|Dah'Gul= A reskinned Dah'Zul. |-|Zeh'Zhuul= Rare Version of Dah'Zul. Uses the same techniques and tactics. General Kaw General Kaw= Fires blue globs onto the ground which deals massive damage if stepped into. The shot never lands in melee range or farther away than a few blocks from this boss. |-|Enraged General Kaw= uncommon General Kaw Fires blue globs onto the ground which deals massive damage if stepped into. The shot never lands in melee range or farther away than a few blocks from this boss. |-|Kawaii= rare version of General Kaw Fires blue globs onto the ground which deals massive damage if stepped into. The shot never lands in melee range or farther away than a few blocks from this boss. Hayro Hayro= Casts Fire Pulse which sends out fire balls in all directions. |-|Ancient Hayro= Casts Fire Pulse which sends out fire balls in all directions. |-|Colossal Hayro= Casts Fire Pulse that shoots fire balls in all directions. Casts a spell that sends out 3 fire balls in the players direction. Hololo Hololo= Jumps towards player and can cause damage if the player is close by when he lands. Can cast a small radius of fire in a location, but swirls first as an indication of delay before immolation. He surrounds the player in a bubble when spawning with a blue meter below the player. It's a "suffocation" time, that seems to be based on distance traveled & per second values (Tested distance=time loss using Samurai's Vorpal Enchant skill.). When the bar reaches the bottom, the player loses large amounts of HP per second until death. ~Gimmick~ Hololo denies the player to "kite", and other slower paced techniques for min-maxing. Hololo has no armor perk, with an HP value half of the 14k HP miniboss rats that spawn on waves 1-6. After 3 fights for testing, it also appears he may take more damage from player abilities. (Citation needed) After the recent update, the forced time limit is no longer true as the player can restore its breath/blue meter quickly by approaching in bubbling areas. |-|Hololo of the Abyss= Jumps towards player and can cause damage if the player is close by when he lands. |-|Holo-bob Metal Pants= Spawns white bullets after landing on the ground which are dealing moderate damage. Kayo the Sapling Kayo the Sapling= Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. |-|Kayo the Ent= Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. |-|Ancient Branch= Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. Keeper of the Haunted Forest Keeper of the Hauted Forest= Casts Entangling Roots which covers the player in roots and immobilizes them for a short period of time. |-|Guardian of the Haunted Forest= |-|Hollow Death= King Khorga King Khorga= Uses Meat Hook to grab the player and bring them to close quaters. |-|King Khorga 2= Uses Meat Hook to grab the player and bring them to close quaters. |-|Ancient War King Khorga= Uses Meat Hook to grab the player and bring them to close quaters. Kungo Kungo= Can cast Earthquake which shoots the ground up outward from Kungo in four directions in the shape of a plus. |-|Kungo the Tyrant= Can cast Earthquake which shoots the ground up outward from Kungo in four directions in the shape of a plus. |-|Overlord Kungo= Can cast Earthquake which shoots the ground up outward from Kungo in four directions in the shape of a plus. Parasectoid Parasectoid= Parasectoid casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. |-|Fuxxagen= Casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. |-|Vedensulattajas Homolus= Casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. Pogocho Pogocho= Casts Corruption which sends flies out in all directions and then circle back to the player. |-|Pogocho the Awaken Horror= Casts Corruption which sends flies out in all directions and then circle back to the player. |-|Pogocho the Terror Lord= Casts Corruption which sends flies out in all directions and then circle back to the player. Pontus the Lard Pontus the Lard= This boss casts acid spray that drops toxic oils underneath him in the shape of a plus sign. |-|Pontus the Sewer Rat= Uncommon Pontus the Lard. This boss casts acid spray that drops toxic oils underneath him in the shape of a plus sign. |-|Pontus the Ancient Lard= Rare Pontus the Lard. This boss casts acid spray that drops toxic oils underneath him in the shape of a plus sign. Sir Jonathan Sir Jonathan= Shoots arrows. Also casts an attack in which he spins while firing a large quantity of arrows. Easily avoidable by moving away in the the direction of his spin. |-|?missing info?= Uncommon version of "Sir Jonathan" Shoots arrows. Also casts an attack in which he spins while firing a large quantity of arrows. Easily avoidable by moving away in the the direction of his spin. |-|Sir Jonathan Lacy= Shoots arrows. Also casts an attack in which he spins while firing a large quantity of arrows. Easily avoidable by moving away in the the direction of his spin. Colossal Anomaly Colossal Anomaly= Shoots projectiles that slide and leave blood trail. |-|Plump of Flesh= Uncommon version of "Colossal Anomaly" Shoots projectiles that slide and leave blood trail. |-|Underworld Devourer= Shoots projectiles that slide and leave blood trail. Kalcifer Kalcifer= Shoots green projectiles. When he spawns, the wind begins to blow and green projectiles begin to fall from the sky. |-|Kalcifer the Fiery Demonspawn= Uncommon version of "Kalcifer" Shoots green projectiles. When he spawns, the wind begins to blow and green projectiles begin to fall from the sky. |-|Margogath the Ancient Imp= Shoots green projectiles. When he spawns, the wind begins to blow and green projectiles begin to fall from the sky. Igor Igor= Throws frozen double Boomerang, which will split into a Glacial Spikenova with freezing effect |-|Igor the Frozen Shaman= Uncommon version of "Igor" Throws frozen double Boomerang, which will split into a Glacial Spikenova with freezing effect |-|Shadow Shaman Igor= Throws frozen double Boomerang, which will split into a Glacial Spikenova with freezing effect Gargorath Gargorath= |-|???= Uncommon version of "Gargorath" |-|Doom Lord Gargorath= Rare Version of Gargorath James the Headless James the Headless= |-|???= Uncommon version of "James the Headless" |-|James the Monstrosity= Rare version of "James the Headless" Gargorath Gargorath= |-|xyz= Uncommon version of "Gargorath" |-|Doom Commander Gargorath= Rare version of "Gargorath" Nighmare Ooze Nighmare Ooze= |-|Corrosive Nightmare= Uncommon version of "Nightmare Ooze" |-|Sleep Paralysis= Rare version of "Nightmare Ooze" Gimbo the Hammermaster Gimbo the Hammermaster= |-|Gimbo the Conqueror= Uncommon version of "xyz" |-|Gimbo the ???= Rare version of Gimbo the Hammermaster Flesh Plant Flesh Plant= |-|???= Uncommon version of "Flesh Plant" |-|Fertilized Horror= Rare version of "Flesh Plant" The Necronomicon The Necronomicon= |-|xyz= Uncommon version of "The Necronomicon" |-|Teh Book= rare version of "The Necronomicon" Special Bosses Sheep King *Only spawn in Sheeponia *always has Electrified enhancement *can spawn Sheep companions The Sheep King= Exp 26601@agony |-|Sheep King Senior II= |-|Jefre the God of Sheep= Uber Damien * only spawns in Fallen Inoya * set of Prime Evil Artifact is needed to summon him Satanic Damien= . Blablabla for formatting Wormhole Bosses for Wormhole see Wormholepage Leviathan * only spawn in Wormhole 1st Stage * shoots up bombs in the air which split into more orbs an ground impact 2nd Stage * spawns orbs around him that protects him from taking damage. They are connected to him trough lightning and hurt you on contact. Once you kill the orbs they explode and you can now damage him as normal. * cast bloodpatch underneath his body which will deal massive amounts of damage. Leviathan= . |-|Leviathan the Demon God= Rare version of Leviathan . Gabriel *Only spawn in Wormhole 1st Stage *Charges 4 times over the map after a period of time, leaving a trail of red creep dealing heavy damage to players standing in it (similar to Colossal Anomaly). 2nd Stage * In last 1/2 hp he cast a pillar followed by deadly Lightning towards the player (will one shot if not behind pillar, no matter your hp or defense). Gabriel= . |-|St. Gabriel the Shadow of Death= . Annie (WH) Special version of Annie, only spawn in Wormhole 1st stage *teleport away and cast dummie to distract the player 2nd stage *cast blue rays (rails) across the screen where her dummies start moving 3rd stage *Teleport you into a circle of dummies (original Anni is hidden in the ring). *Ring start closing towards the player *Touching the ring is 100% deadly, so you have to kill the original Anni quick Annie (WH)= |-|Kayako (WH)= Rare version of Anni Parasectoid (WH) Special version of Parasectoid, only spawn in Wormhole 1st stage *Cast a crescent that circles around him 2nd stage *cast multiple bloodsurges in all directions *cast 2nd crescent 3rd stage *cast multiple Parasctoidbosses Parasectoid (WH)= . |-|Vedensulattajas Homolus (WH)= Rare version of Parasectoid Abomination (WH) special version of Abomination, only spawn in Wormhole 1st stage *fills map with toxic gas and a green area that protects agains the gas *surround his body with multiple spike balls wich start circling around him 2nd stage * green safearea shrink to a circle close to him * shot a volley of small spike balls into the air 3rd stage * green safe circle start rotating around him Abomination (WH)= . |-|Glutttony (WH)= Rare version of Abomination (WH) ---- Category:Boss Category:Act